


For You

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stands (JoJo), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This started as something a lot happier in some notebook I carry around in my purse but then it became this hot mess.This is also a sort of spin-off ficlet of At History's End because I suck and think about this AU a little too much.





	For You

“Jotaro, are you feeling okay?” Jotaro’s head perked up at the sound of Kakyoin’s voice, taking his attention off of his pistol and towards his boyfriend. He took a shaky breath and set it to the side, staring at his lap.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just thinking.” He muttered. Kakyoin cocked a brow, and moved over to where he was sitting, plopping down in front of him.

“It doesn’t look like you’re ‘just thinking’ to me,” Jotaro snorted at his worries, “Would you like to share what’s on your mind? It might help to get it out.” Kakyoin reached out and took one of Jotaro’s hands, to which the taller teen’s eyes welled up, and he pulled Kakyoin into a hug.

“It’s nothing.” He grunted, trying to keep his voice stable.

“It’s obviously something.” Kakyoin retorted. 

“It’s not important.”

“Any thoughts of yours are important to me. I just want to make sure you’re alright, Jotaro.” Kakyoin moved back and held Jotaro’s face in his hands, wiping away a few tears.

“Fine,” Jotaro grunted, pulling his hands off his face, opting instead to hold them in his own, “I was just thinking of what life would have been like if this hadn’t happened. If this virus hadn’t been discovered and the world went on as normal, what would have happened?”

“Jotaro, what’s bringing this on?”

Jotaro ignored Kakyoin, taking a deep breath and continuing, “If normal life continued, where would we be right now? Would we have gone our separate ways and eventually forgot the other existed? Would things still be like now? Would we be closer?” Kakyoin lightly stroked his thumb over the back of Jotaro’s hand as he rambled.

“What’s bringing this on?” He asked again, and Jotaro lowered his head.

“To be honest, I think I would’ve liked to marry you if we made it out.” He said, once again ignoring the question. If it were phrased in any way other than he had said it, Kakyoin’s heart would’ve leapt. However, something was off, he knew it.

“Who’s to say we won’t?” He asks, feeling a tightness in his chest when he watches a tear fall from Jotaro’s face. His hand is shakily lead just inside Jotaro’s coat, onto his bicep, and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Kakyoin moved the jacket off his arm, trying to make sure his fears weren’t coming true. Sadly, they were. “You….you were bit.” He swallowed hard, and Jotaro nodded solemnly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I was scared of what you’d do.” Jotaro mumbled, his voice cracking. Kakyoin pulled Jotaro into a hug, as if holding him would keep him there a little longer. Once more, Jotaro pushed him off of him. He grabbed one of their nearby bags, digging around and pulling out a pair of handcuffs they had looted from a cop’s body.

“Jotaro-” Kakyoin began, being cut off by Jotaro placing a finger against his lips.

“I want you to handcuff me to this pipe, just in case the virus takes full effect before I finish telling you what else to do.” Kakyoin swallowed hard, doing as he said. He dreaded to hear Jotaro go on, knowing what he was going to say next. “I know this is going to be hard - and if you can’t do it then please just run far, far away from here - but I need you to pick up my pistol and shoot me.” 

“Jotaro, I can’t-!”

“Please, Kakyoin. I don’t want to die to this virus, and I sure as hell don’t want to end up getting you killed in the process.” Jotaro interrupted, using his free hand to pick up the gun and hand it to Kakyoin.

“I can’t do this, I don’t want to lose you, Jotaro, please don’t make me do this!” Kakyoin wailed, finally letting his emotions get the better of him.

“See, I knew you’d say something like that,” Jotaro sighed, “Think about this for a second. You saw what happened to everyone else when they were bit. I don’t want to go through that too, and the only way to prevent that is to shoot me now.” Jotaro removed his hat, setting it in his lap.

“I don’t want to leave you! If it means staying with you then I’ll take the chance of you biting me!” Kakyoin sobbed, and Jotaro reached forward, taking Kakyoin’s cheek in his palm and wiping away some of his tears.

“Please think about this. Your parents are waiting for you in the safe area, and I’m sure they’d be devastated that their only son never came to meet them like he promised he would. You can’t stay and let yourself be killed, no matter how much you love me. Please, this is for your safety.” He said. Kakyoin pulled away from him, wiping his tears with his sleeves. He stared Jotaro in the eyes for a few moments, before taking a shaky breath, turning the safety off on the gun and taking aim. Jotaro took a deep breath, and Kakyoin squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m so sorry, I love you, Jotaro. Please wait for me in the next life.” He whimpered, and Jotaro smiled.

“I love you too, Kakyoin.” He responded, and with those final words, Kakyoin pulled the trigger. He opened his eyes, afterwards, and a wave of nausea hit him when he saw Jotaro’s slumped figure. He took his hat out of his lap, clutching it to his chest, and he sobbed. He sobbed, and he sobbed, and he considered taking his own life as well. What was left for him in this world without Jotaro?

He snapped himself out of his thought process, securing Jotaro’s cap onto his own head. He had to respect his dying wishes, he was going to live, and he was going to see his parents again, for Jotaro.

**Author's Note:**

> "Throw some sewage in that soup, feed it to the people of the USA" - Discord user "otaku convention" encouraging me to become the angst king.


End file.
